1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Okumura Naiyo
: "Why!? Why do people break the law!? Laws are made for everyone's convenience! So... Why..? Why..? Why won't people follow them!!??" :: -Okumura Naiyo :: Okumura Naiyo is a student of class 2-E on Kamachi School, and a classmate of the main characters. She is the Captain of the Disciplinary Committee. Appearance A standard length girl with a long red hair with an absurdly long ponytail and a constantly serious expression. Backstory Okumura Naiyo is the daughter of a man that was the head of a municipality in northern Japan for quite some time. While growing up, she saw her father constantly, over and over, struggle with lawbreakers and people's views that he was handling them badly. The reason he could not handle them well was because he could not fathom their existence, so he could not think of the proper counters, nor enforce his law properly, and his land became easy prey to seasoned criminals. His failures was about to have him re-elected, when his wife, Naiyo's mother, criticized him as well. It became too much. He wounded her, sending her to the hospital, and he himself was imprisoned. Naiyo, once innocent soul, pinpointed the problem. Had lawbreakers never existed, her father would never have been driven to that extent. Being raised under her father, she quickly picked up the same ideals and the same lack of clue to why lawbreakers exist, but she did not share her fathers lack of understanding for the ways of enforcing the law. In school she found a weapon of choice, a great fan, and a friend kind enough to teach her the tricks of the art of brawling. Since then, Okumura Naiyo has never doubted where her life would take her. Taking the position of Captain of the Disciplinary Committee at Kamachi School, she is intending to end crime altogether, starting at school. There are no bounds to restrain her. As of yet. She holds a childhood friend in the former delinquent Tokuma Fujino, whom she first learned the skills of back-alley brawling from and then proceeded with beating him down, drag him onto the good side and employ him as Vice-Captain of the Disciplinary Committee. Adventures (May come later) Skills Okumura Naiyo has been trained by her childhood friend and Vice-Captain Tokuma Fujino in the arts of fighting, never doubting a delinquent as him knew fighting as the back of his hand. Her weapon of choice is a great fan, with which she can preform wind attacks on a level that seems impossible. She also sports a good dose of self-confidence, and a determination not to be underestimated. If she sees something, she won't let it get away. Personality Serious to the last, resolutely unwavering walking through the corridors, Naiyo looks around watchfully. She is dedicated to her role as Captain of the Disciplinary Committee, and no criminal is allowed to go unpunished on her watch. She is overly strict about everyone following said and unsaid rules, and she is well mentally capable on bringing out punishment on those that do not. Quotes '' "Injustice is a young man who decide to refrain from going to school, a place developed for the safe and sound upbringing and teaching for youths in an environment of friends and fun, because that reality threatens his life and he feels that school gives him no help in a world he associates with trouble and pain." ''- Okumura Naiyo to Oshiro Rodney. '' "... You jerk. Why'd you put me in this position..."'''' ''- Okumura Naiyo to Oshiro Rodney. Trivia *Okumura Naiyo is one of those figures that represents a trait of RandomNumberGod. He took a trait, made it a couple of times more extreme and then made a unique character from it. Category:Characters Category:Anilogics Category:NPC